


Upon My End (Shall I Begin)

by KaoticLoki



Series: Sick or Sane [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Pest Control, Bugs & Insects, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, I stressed myself out with the bugs, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticLoki/pseuds/KaoticLoki
Summary: Prompt by SoftDaeguBoyLoki gets injured pretty bad in a fight once hes part of the Avengers, and Thor thinks he may have lost his brother.





	Upon My End (Shall I Begin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftDaeguBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDaeguBoy/gifts).



> Guess who's back! Back again! Loki's back, tell a friend!
> 
> I am seriously sorry for going AWOL all this time. It's been hectic with illness, courts, moving, work, kids, LIFE. Finally, here we are with another installment for this series (which I am LOVING, btw). Thank you for the prompts! They are so much fun! I appreciate you all trusting me with your ideas and allowing me some freedom to play with them. 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta, cosmic_medusa! She keeps my brain functioning and makes sure that what is below these notes actually makes sense! Worship her! Oh, and check out her story Castles in the Air!! I will shamelessly promote it because it is my absolute FAVORITE! 
> 
> Anyway! On with the show!

_ Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

****

He groaned, the pain pounding a tattoo against his skull. Nevermind the ache in the rest of his body. Unconsciousness, he decided quickly, was much better than this. He allowed his mind to succumb to the darkness at its edges and was almost at its mercy when—

****

_ Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

****

“Damnit!” Thor’s eyes shot open, only to be greeted by darkness. He attempted to let his vision adjust—which took longer with his bionic eye--but it was futile. He attempted to sit up, his forehead connecting roughly with something unforgivingly hard after only a few inches. He fell back with a Nordic curse, one hand sliding up to his head while the other felt above him. Stone. Wet stone. Where in the Nine was he?

****

Thor soon found he could not stretch his arms out to the side more than a few inches at best, but his legs appeared to be free. He raised his head, carefully this time, and peered downward. There was light; dim but enough to help him see. He dug his heels into the ground and began to pull his body downward, careful while pressing against the stone at his sides. It was untelling how stable it was. He wasn’t willing to risk its collapse. 

****

It took several minutes to shimmy his way out. Once free, he sat up and peered around. He was surrounded by stone, busted pipes, and various debris. It was definitely a collapsed structure of some sort. In front of him, though some of it had caved, was a tunnel. Clearly, it was an underground path dug out by someone or some _ thing _ . Though, for now, it appeared that Thor was indeed alone.

****

The pain in his head chose that moment to return, forcing him to close his eyes and clutch at his skull. “Odin’s blasted eyepatch.” He mumbled when his hand came away red. The head injury, along with a decent gash on his left thigh, seemed to be the worst of his injuries. Thor ripped his cape and tied it around the leg wound. It did not appear to be actively bleeding but it was not worth risking infection as he attempted to find a way out.

****

The King struggled to his feet, hunched and steadying himself on a pile of rubble as he breathed through a wave of vertigo. He would definitely need the infirmary upon finding an escape. Thor slowly straightened and limped forward, taking in his surroundings from the new angle. He tried to remember something,  _ anything. _

****

_ “What is it, Stark?” _

****

His own voice echoed in his head and Thor closed his eyes, swaying on his feet, to welcome the memory.

****

_ “Son of a dung beetle, that’s a big roach!” Iron Man flew close to the quinjet as Thor watched from the back where they would soon deploy. “Those are smaller, so that must be the...queen? Do roaches have royalty?” _

****

_ “Loki  _ is _ a Prince, so I guess they do.” Clint stepped up to the hatch, laughing as he turned to wink at someone behind Thor before jumping.  _

_ “I have no issue with killing him.” Thor heard his brother’s voice behind him and shook his head with a fond smile. “No one would ever know.” _

****

_ “You just told us, so  _ we _ would.” Natasha was looking back even as she patted Thor on the shoulder. She jumped at the same time a surge of static filled the air, signaling Loki’s departure as well. _

****

_ “Come on, Footloose! Let’s zap some bugs!” Stark veered right and under the jet, out of sight. _

****

_ Thor’s eyes whited out as he spun StormBreaker. “Banner, stay close. This will be a quick victory.” _

****

Thor opened his eyes with a gasp. He was listing dangerously and reached out to steady himself on a partial beam. Where were the others? “Loki! Stark!” He called with only the echo of his voice in reply. He turned in a slow circle, the movement making him dizzy. If they were buried, they may already have been lost. He growled and raised his hand to call StormBreaker, the rubble beginning to shift and shake around him.

****

_ “--or! Thor! Is that you?” _

****

_ Where—? _ Thor retracted his hand and turned toward the small voice, finally remembering his communicator. He grabbed the coiled cord that had fallen down his back and pulled up the small device, placing it in his ear. “Loki, can you hear me?”

****

_ “Thor, it’s --ony. --an you hear me?” _

****

“Stark!” Thor felt  _ some _ relief at hearing his comrade’s voice. “Where are you? Is everyone safe?”

****

_ “Listen, big guy,” _ Tony’s voice cracked through the static of the communicator.  _ “Do not try to --all Storm--aker! --is unstable --likely collapse!” _

****

Thor’s brow furrowed. He was certain he understood the intent behind the muddled message. “I will leave StormBreaker be for now, but Stark, is everyone safe?”

****

_ “--seen Loki-- with you?” _

****

“I cannot hear you, Stark. There is...interference.” At the mention of his brother’s name, Thor grew restless. “Is everyone safe? Is Loki with you?”

****

_ “--safe but--find--should move--has to be an exit--” _

****

“Stark, is my brother with you?” Electricity danced at his fingertips, his body trembling as his worry compounded. “Stark, is—”

****

_ “Thor.” _

****

That was Loki’s voice. It was a quiet reply and that only spiked Thor’s concern. “Brother, are you with the others?” 

****

A beat.  _ “No.” _

****

Thor swore, knowing then that Stark must either be hearing the same correspondence or the connection had severed completely. “Loki, where are you?” He waited, his heart rate increasing with each passing moment of silence. “Loki, where—”

****

_ “Tunnel.” _

****

The Thunderer’s head snapped up, eyes intently set on the dark opening ahead. “Stay where you are and I’ll come to you.” He limped a few paces and paused, bringing his hand to the earpiece. “Are you injured?”

****

_ “Mere...scratches.” _

****

Thor knew it was a lie but he left it be, hobbling toward the tunnel’s entrance and into the darkness. Once inside, he steadied himself with a palm against the wall, calling forth his lightning to create a pulsating orb over his free hand. It was somewhat draining to hold but he would endure. It made moving through the tunnel easier and safer. “Loki, keep talking to me.”

****

_ “Afraid, brother?” _

****

_ For you.  _ “Of course not. I merely wish to know you are still awake and staying put as I asked.” He was met with silence and tried to move a bit faster. Skulls and other bones and body parts in various stages of decay littered the ground, the smell growing more and more putrid the further he tread. “Loki, keep talking.” Thor was no fool. His brother would not sit by idly if he was able to be on the move. For Loki to not argue...it had to be serious. “Prince Loki, you will heed your King’s command!”

****

_ “As if...that would make a difference.” _

****

“There you are. I thought perhaps you had turned off your communicator just to spite me.” He didn’t, but he needed something to keep Loki talking. Goading his little brother had always proven effective. “Not that you would resort to any such mischief as that.”

****

_ “Stop… stop it, Thor.” _

****

There was a breathlessness to Loki’s voice that set off every alarm in Thor’s head. “Stop what?”

****

_ “You know.” _

****

Thor smiled. “So hard to fool you sometimes.” His smile quickly went grim. “How bad is it, Loki?”

****

_ “I think...you should just...find a way out for yourself.” _

****

“No can do, little brother. I’m not leaving here without you.”

****

_ “Thor.” _

****

“No.”

****

_ “Thor, you—” _

****

“I said  _ no _ !” Thor roared, pausing when the exertion left him dizzy. The lightning over his palm fizzled and extinguished and now he was panting in utter darkness. “Tell me how we ended up down here.” When he finally spoke, it was much softer. “Tell me, Loki.”

****

_ “You...shouldn’t be down here… but I was gifted a fool for a brother.” _

****

Thor summoned his lightning back into his palm, smiling weakly as he pressed on and listened to Loki’s words.

 

* * *

****

 

_ “Clint’s down!” Natasha informed as Thor took to the sky with StormBreaker, a magical display of lighting frying dozens of the insects all at once. The largest of the bugs had retreated underground, leaving its minions to do the dirty work. _

 

_ “How bad?” Stark responded. _

 

_ “Don’t get bitten,” was her only reply before they could see the quinjet lower to disappear behind some damaged buildings. Moments later, it took to the skies again. Thor could only assume that Natasha had boarded to fly the jet while Banner cared for Barton, leaving only himself, Loki, and Stark to battle the insects.  _

 

_ They needed to take out the queen. The smaller ones would panic and be easier to dispatch without her leadership. _

 

_ “Brother, are you having any trouble?” Thor landed and swung the ax, splitting a bug in two.  _

 

_ “Your faith in me is astounding, Thor! Do you intend to hold my hand during the next battle?” _

 

_ Okay, he was fine. “Stark?” _

 

_ “All good in the hood!”  _

 

_ As if to prove a point, Stark flew overhead and shot three small explosives into the insects that were approaching Thor. The Aesir laughed and shook his head, kicking a singed insect carcass out of his path. He spun StormBreaker expertly as a small hoard of bugs crawled his direction, stopping a few feet away to pace and hiss amongst themselves.  _

 

_ Thor straightened and tilted his head, “What the—” barely leaving his mouth before the ground began to quake. _

 

_ “Watch your feet, boys! I think Mama’s coming out to play!” _

 

_ Just as Tony spoke, Thor’s eyes went white and he rose from the ground, sharp mandibles missing his feet by mere inches. The larger insect tore through the rubble with ease, the sounds it made more of a dinosaur’s roar than the clicking and hissing of its smaller counterparts.  _

 

_ Thor raised StormBreaker, lightning drawn to it from the dark clouds that immediately gathered at his command. His arm moved but an inch when he saw Loki running toward the beast from behind: Thor redirected at the last second, striking nothing but gravel. “Loki, you fool!” he roared. _

 

_ “You take too long!” Loki sneered, climbing the insect’s back in long strides, daggers poised to strike.  _

 

_ From above, Thor could see the smaller creatures gathering to protect their queen, and turned to keep them at bay just as Loki’s blades found their marks; one dagger just below an antenna—an antenna as long as the trickster god’s leg:  the other, in an eye as big as his head.  _

 

_ Tony ceased fire and Thor parted the clouds, both smiling down at Loki, his arms out for balance as the bug toppled. “And  _ that _ is how it's done.” He smirked.  _

 

_ Thor just shook his head, smiling fondly as he and Tony landed. “We are not finished yet, brother. There are still— Loki, behind you!”  _

 

_ He saw the insect as it darted toward his little brother. It crept up the queen’s back with surprising stealth just as Thor’s warning urged Loki to turn, a curse falling from his lips. He attempted to evade the attack but was knocked off balance, falling from the queen’s back as Stark shot down the attacker.  _

 

_ “You good, Rudolph?” Tony stepped forward to Thor's side as Loki got to his feet and dusted himself off.  _

 

_ “I'm fine. Don't call me—”  _

 

_ Behind Loki, the queen stirred suddenly, giant jaws closing around his waist.  _

 

_ “Loki!” Thor charged forward and leaped onto the queen’s back, burying StormBreaker into the thick hide. He could hear Tony firing at the gathering posse as he pulled his ax free to swing it again.  _

 

_ “Thor!” _

 

_ Weapon forgotten at Loki’s pained cry, he rushed to the creature’s head. Loki was working at prying the pincer-like jaws open, blood spraying from his mouth when the insect bit down harder. He outstretched a hand, summoning a dagger, and began stabbing at the mouth with all his might.  _

 

_ “Hold on, Loki!” Thor ran for StormBreaker, hand on the handle when the queen reared back and threw him off balance to tumble toward the dirt as Loki continued to call his name. _

 

_ “The ground’s caving!” Tony’s panicked voice was in his ear as he hit the ground, his hold on his weapon failing. The ax clattered against stone and dirt. “Thor, move!” _

 

_ Thor looked up just in time to see the monster falling toward him, Loki still in its massive jaws. _

 

_ And then there was only darkness.  _

 

* * *

 

Thor wasn’t sure when Loki had stopped talking. Nor was he sure of how long he had been unconscious in the tunnel. He sat up quickly, head wound reminding him of its presence with a wave of pain and nausea. His leg was also throbbing in time with his heartbeat. None of that mattered at the moment, because he remembered  _ now _ . He remembered just how badly Loki was injured before the cave in, how he’d called out for Thor as the insect took him down, and how Thor had been utterly useless in prying him free. “Loki, are you there?” Silence. “Brother, answer me!” 

 

_ “I'm here.” _

 

Thor let himself collapse back against the wall, dizzy with relief. He laughed, Norns help him. He laughed and wiped the sweat from his brow. 

 

_ “Thor, were you unconscious?” _

 

“I am fine.” Was he convincing Loki or himself? With a grunt, he pushed himself from the dirt and staggered forward a few steps before finding his footing. “Keep talking. Can you see anything around you? Hear anything?”

 

_ “No.” _

 

“Can you move at all?” 

 

_ “I...can try.”  _

 

There is a brief silence before he could hear Loki’s strained cry through the communicator. “Loki, are you alright?”

 

_ “The answer is no… I cannot move. Not on my own.” _ __  
  


“And your seidr?” Thor pressed, finally using his own powers to bring the light back into his palm.

 

_ “It is currently...keeping my insides...on the inside.” _

 

Thor growled and began to advance through the tunnel, limping as quickly as his battered body would allow. “Just keep talking to me. Tell me anything you hear, see. Anything you even sense, do you understand?”

 

_ “Calm down, Thor. I have...survived worse.” _

 

“Do not joke, Loki. Not about this.” Thor squinted as the tunnel began to widen and pushed more focus into his lightning, the pulsing orb glowing brighter. Ahead of him were three separate tunnels, each as incredibly dark and hopeless as the other. His heart sank. How was he to know which of these would lead to Loki? Each path seemed well traveled: no clear signs of recent use. Still staring at the ground —littered with skeletal remains— Thor felt a whisper of air against his right cheek and straightened. “I’ve found the way out,” he informed with more confidence than he felt, staring off into the pitch-black of the tunnel on the right. The creature would not have dragged Loki underground only to reemerge into possible danger. That left two options, but the breeze was ghosting down only one tunnel, and Thor felt the confidence of fate come over him. “Did you hear what I said?”

 

He was met with silence.

 

“Loki?” His eyes darted between the two tunnels, his heart rate picking up the longer he was without answer. “Answer me, brother.” 

 

Worry bloomed in the Thunderer’s heart and he found himself stumbling toward the opening directly in front of him.  _ It was fleeing. It would not turn.  _ He knew— he just  _ knew _ if he chose the wrong tunnel, Loki would perish, alone. Thor’s breathless reassurances and pleas remained unanswered and soon, desperation had him in a clumsy jog, his energy too drained to sustain the lightning. He was blind, he was exhausted, and he was desperate. “Damnit, I can’t—”

 

Thor slammed into  _ something _ with enough force to send him stumbling back, the momentum unceremoniously dragging him to the dirt. As he gathered his bearings, he shook his head and stood, unsteadily, with his heart on the verge of stopping.  _ A dead end?  _ His left hand trembled under the strain of useless attempts to summon the lightning while his right ventured forward to touch the impediment. It was not the rocky texture he had been using to guide him. This was slick, almost leathery. Thor’s palm erupted with light just as his eyes widened in realization. With two unsteady steps back, the shadows were driven up and over the creature, giving Thor a clear view of the queen that had taken his brother.

 

Dead.

 

The body was collapsed on one side, as if those three legs had lost the ability to hold the monster’s weight. Its other legs stretched outward and Thor stepped over them cautiously to move around to the insect’s front. His eyes studied the corpse as he walked, taking note of the damage StormBreaker had inflicted. Green slime oozed lazily from the open wounds, dripping heavily onto the ground. The smell was almost overwhelming. Covering his mouth and nose with the back of his free hand, he raised the other to spread the light when he crossed the front leg. More ooze from multiple stab wounds around the mouth and eyes. One mandible had been completely removed, most likely the killing factor, and Thor found it easily as he moved away from the body. It was a mere few feet away and next to it was a horned helmet, dented and bloodied. That helmet was next to a boot and that boot was connected to a leg that was connected to a— 

 

“Loki!” He surged forward, to the man sitting against the wall. Under the harsh light, he looked no better off than the bug behind them. He was pale, his head hanging forward. His body trembled so intensely that Thor could see it without touching him. He was breathing, quick and shallow, but breathing nonetheless. “Can you hear me?” Thor said gently, placing his hand on the side of the younger’s neck in a comforting gesture that had started when they were children. The skin beneath his palm burned with fever and was slick with sweat. Loki remained silent as Thor, content (for now) with simply knowing his brother lived, triaged the injuries. Loki’s helm had protected him from head injuries it seemed, but there were scrapes and abrasions littering his pale face and neck. His leathers were a shredded mess in the front. Thor kept the words  _ “keeping my insides on the inside” _ at the front of his mind as he peeled the green and gold away from his brother’s skin. He must have pulled or jarred  _ something _ , as Loki came off the wall with a feral growl, a dagger to the elder’s throat. His eyes were unfocused, every breath harsh and heavy through clenched teeth. Thor doubted his brother knew much of anything past pure survival instinct at that moment. “ _ Easy _ , Loki. It’s me.” Thor brought his hands up slowly, one to show the light while the other grasped Loki’s wrist. “It’s only me.” He repeated, even quieter. 

 

The dagger fizzled out of existence and Loki sank back to the wall, brow drawn in confusion before he seemed to calm. “Thor.” 

 

“None other.” Thor smiled, his eyes roaming down to where Loki’s hands now gripped his stomach. Blood was seeping between his fingers, dripping onto his thighs only to run to the ground. “I need to look at your wound.” 

 

Loki relented easily, his arms dropping to his sides. “My back... is closed, but my...magic is nearly spent. Venom—” He arched with a hiss as Thor began to pull the leather away for a better view. “I can no longer...heal.” He panted, staring at the top of the tunnel, body rigid beneath his brother’s hand. “Thor, the queen!”

 

Thor grimaced as the first jagged tears became visible. The insects’ jaws were serrated and had opened up Loki’s gut to the point that muscle and what Thor assumed were intestines (or some other important entrail) could be seen. “She’s dead, Loki. You killed her.” He ran his free hand over his face, finding little worry in how his own vision was doubling. If Loki couldn’t heal, he didn’t have much time before he would bleed out. “We have to close this somehow.” Thor said out loud, though he had noticed that Loki was already halfway back to unconsciousness. Placing his free hand on his brother’s forearm, Thor sat back and allowed his power to dissipate. He needed to think and the amount of energy the light was draining from him was making his mind hazy. The wound was too large for a makeshift bandage. With that alone, he risked Loki bleeding out or worse: losing his innards. There was nothing to be used as a needle or thread to stitch up the wound. He felt Loki shift and gave his arm a gentle squeeze.  _ Norns, what do I do? _

 

“Lightning.” 

 

Thor looked to where he knew Loki’s face would be and narrowed his eyes questioningly. “Lightning, brother?”

 

Loki made a sound, a hum of agreement. “Cauterize it.” He whispered with an involuntary shudder. 

 

Thor curled his lip in distaste. “You’re asking me to burn the wound to seal it? That would require more focus than I have  _ without  _ this ache in my skull.” He looked utterly appalled (though Loki couldn’t see) when the younger laughed breathlessly.

 

“Then...leave me....and escape. Bring back...help, but I fear you’ll be too late.” 

 

“None of that.” Thor scolded, giving Loki’s arm the slightest shake. “We will leave here together and you will be back up to no good in a mere couple of days.” There was a brief silence before Loki groaned in pain and shuddered again, bringing tears to the Thunderer’s eyes. “Just… let me think.”

 

“Don’t...hurt yourself.”

 

Thor said nothing to that one, though he was relieved that enough life remained in his brother to operate his sense of humor. As more time passed without a single resolution, Thor began to realize, much to his dismay, that Loki was probably right. “I will need light.” He could almost  _ feel _ his brother smirk.

 

“I will… guide you in the beginning. Your lightning will...suffice after that.” 

 

“I’m not sure how to—”

 

“I can help you focus, Thor.” Loki was becoming more breathless and his tremors were worsening. They were running out of time. “But once I do… you won’t have much time.” As if sensing Thor’s need for an explanation, he continued. “As I said, my magic… it’s nearly spent. If I use it to help you… I can no longer focus it toward my injuries.” Thor nodded, a useless gesture since they were in darkness, and moved to sit closer to Loki’s side. 

 

“I’m ready.” Thor muttered. He wasn’t, not really, but Loki could not afford to wait any longer. He felt the younger shift and then a palm was on his forehead. 

 

“I will hold this as long as I can.” Loki gasped, his other hand wrapping around Thor's wrist. Thor nodded beneath his brother's palm. “It will be...intense but don't fight me...and...well, hurry.”

 

“Loki, wait. I—” Thor's muscles tensed, teeth clenching and eyes glowing a sparking green. He could feel Loki’s magic tunneling through his core, a fierce blast stripping his veins as it searched for his own power. He could see it in his mind’s eye, twisting and turning; a green fiery snake relentless in pursuit. His very blood was vibrating. Thor felt the moment their powers collided, Loki's molding around his like a skin. He felt his hand move, not remembering lowering his head to look at the wound, his fingers moving almost expertly around the edge of every jagged puncture. Beyond the buzzing in his ears, he could hear his brother's sharp inhales, feel the tremble in the waves that kept his lightning focused from his fingertips. Loki was weakening.  _ Hang on, brother. Almost done. _

 

_ I'm...trying.  _

 

_ I can hear you! I can hear you in my head!  _

 

_ Focus, oaf! _

 

_ Right!  _ Thor shook his head and narrowed his eyes determinedly. The wounds were all nearly closed but the Thunderer didn't miss the sweat that was dripping from Loki's chin. He didn't miss the tight lines of pain around his mouth or the hitch in his breath, his eyes closed so tightly to keep Thor focused.  _ Nearly done.  _ He returned his focus back to the wound.  _ Just a little more.  _

 

_ I’m...sorry. _

 

Thor's gaze shot up to Loki to find him staring right back. His eyes were completely washed out gray, dull and heavy. He shook his head weakly.  _ I can’t... _ Thor was helpless as Loki’s magic retreated and released its hold. The younger’s eyes returned to green before rolling up in his head, his body going slack against the wall.

 

“Loki!” Thor could no longer see but he knew he was only two-thirds of the way across the wounds. Could he risk moving Loki with a portion of the wound remaining open? Worse, could he risk attempting to focus his lightning without his brother’s aiding magic? He growled in frustration, shaking his head against a wave of vertigo. He was completely ignoring his own injuries at this point. With a heavy sigh, he reformed the spazzing orb over his palm and positioned shaky fingers over the wound.  _ I can do this.  _ Deep breath in through the nose, slow breath out through the mouth. He plotted the course he would need to take, eyes traveling over the open edges that remained. Deep breath in, slow breath out. He summoned his power, saw the sparks on his arm, felt the static in the air as the lightning traveled toward his fingers. His hand was trembling. Deep breath in, slow breath out.  _ Focus. Close the wound. Focus. Focus. Focus. Follow the edges. Focus.  _ Deep breath in, the power sparked at his fingertips. Slow breath out—

 

Thor withdrew his hand as if he’d been burned when a roar from his left sent tremors through the tunnel. Extinguishing the light, he threw himself over his brother to protect him from the falling stone and debris. There wasn’t much, thankfully, and he was able to move moments later, reforming the orb and struggling to his feet to limp further into the darkness. Another roar, less powerful than the last, shook the tunnel. 

 

“What in the Nine?” He whispered, continuing to advance slowly. Whatever he was hearing, it wasn’t the insects they had seen. This was larger; much, much larger. 

 

_ Thor, the queen! _

 

_ She’s dead, Loki. You killed her. _

 

Thor ran a hand over his face with a groan and turned to glare daggers at the carcass several feet from Loki. Of course that hadn’t been the queen. It must have been a worker, a provider. It was bringing Loki to the queen. Thor paled. No, he wouldn’t think about that. He returned to Loki’s side quickly. They needed to get out. Vanishing the orb and tearing at his already tattered red cape, he constructed a makeshift bandage (as best he could in the dark), tying it tight around his brother’s midsection to stem the bleeding and keep everything in place. Loki groaned and his head rolled against the wall. “Time to go, little brother.” 

 

“No.” Loki winced as Thor grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet, draping that arm across his shoulder.

 

“You’re delirious. I need to get you to safety. It wasn’t the queen that injured you. Meaning, the  _ real _ queen isn’t as dead as I thought.”

 

“Fantastic.” Loki panted as they took the first few steps. He was barely holding his own weight but managed to untangle his feet enough to move with Thor. “We have….to kill her.” Thor gave him a sidelong glance as he maneuvered them past the dead insect.

 

“We will send in reinforcements.”

 

Loki shook his head adamantly, eyes tightly closed. “She’ll relocate. More people will die. Thor, stop.” He weakly protested the continued movement.

 

“Then we’ll find her.”

 

“Stop!” 

 

Thor raised a hand to illuminate the tunnel as Loki staggered away from him and into the wall. “Loki, you’re injured.”

 

“If you won’t go take... care of this, I will.” 

 

The elder appeared utterly dumbfounded as he watched Loki trudge back the way they had just come, a hand out on the wall to balance him while the other clutched at his injured abdomen. “When did we swap places?” He muttered. Loki did not put up a fight when Thor caught up and grabbed his arm to place it over his shoulders again. He simply stilled and waited to see which direction the King would take them. Orb in hand, Thor began toward the darkness they had yet to explore. “Who are you and where is my brother?”

 

“You’re not funny, Thor.”

 

“Since when do you care so much about people dying?” Thor wasn’t trying to insult Loki, but the latter had never really taken much interest in saving others, not even on his recent endeavors to make peace with the Avengers. 

 

“Is that not...the point of these missions?”

 

Thor paused and regarded the man at his side, brow drawn. “Is this you accepting that you’re an Avenger now? Part of a team?”

 

“I said...nothing of the sort. Now, shut up or I swear I will...poison that stupid morning...beverage you love so much.”

 

Thor smiled fondly and opened his mouth to retort when another roar rattled the tunnel. He pulled Loki into him and pushed him down to one knee, bowing over his brother as the ceiling shed debris to rain over them. “We have to do this quickly or we may not be making it out of here.” Thor noted, looking above as he allowed Loki to use his shoulder in order to pull himself to his feet.

 

“Making it out is...never part of my plans.” He laughed breathlessly even as he felt Thor’s glare on him. “It just...happens.” He smiled bitterly and curled in on himself a bit more, tasting copper on his tongue. “And sometimes...it doesn’t.”

 

Thor was assaulted with memories. Loki’s expression of resignation as he fell into the void. His trembling apology as he bled out on Svartalfheim. His lifeless eyes on the floor of the Statesman. He had seen his brother’s death  _ three  _ times. As he glanced over, he saw the determination on Loki’s face. Even as a thin line of blood trickled from his brother’s nose, he knew this was not his choice to make. This was another evolution in the legacy of the God of Mischief and who was he to stop it? “Let’s just make sure it happens, huh?”

 

Loki gave a curt nod but kept looking ahead as the tunnel turned, nearly throwing Thor off balance when he came to an abrupt halt. “Thor, the light!” He whispered harshly. Thor glanced up and barely caught sight of the beast before extinguishing the orb and rushing himself and Loki back around the sharp bend. 

 

“How can we kill her if we can’t see her?” Thor asked in a gruff whisper, fed up with the entire situation. Loki didn’t answer, instead focusing on muttering a spell under his breath, his grip tightening on his abdomen as his magic was yet again pulled away from where it was needed most. Thor was staring in the direction of the queen as pebbles began to lift from the tunnel floor and walls, glowing a soft green. The gargantuan insect hissed, the rocks coming to rest on the ceiling, driving away the shadows. Thor groaned quietly as he beheld the enormous queen, three times the size of the insect Loki had dispatched. She roared again and pulled against a translucent tubing of some sort that was attached to the rear of her body. Suddenly, it dawned on him and he spun toward Loki, who was leaned against the wall, sweating and panting. “She’s reproducing.” He looked to the queen again and then back to Loki. “Blegh!”

 

“Quiet, idiot!” Loki straightened, both hands over his abdomen. “We need to—” He stumbled forward and would have fallen if Thor hadn’t been there to take hold of his shoulders. 

 

“Easy, brother.” Thor steadied him a moment longer before pushing his brother to lean against the wall. “You stay here.”

 

“Norns alive! If she gets free, you...won’t stand a chance.” Loki coughed, dark blood trickling down his chin.

 

“Then I’ll just have to work quickly, won’t I?” He patted Loki’s cheek, earning an irritated glare from his younger brother, and bolted around the bend. There was still a bit of distance between the Thunderer and the creature. “Beg pardon, Your Majesty!” The queen roared and made a movement against the tubing attached to her abdomen, resulting in a tear that allowed a thick, clear fluid to fall onto the tunnel floor with a loud  _ plop _ . Thor’s lip curled. “That’s  _ disgusting _ .” 

 

“It’s nature, Thor, unlike your feet! What’s going on  _ there _ is disgusting!” Loki was leaning heavily against the wall. He smirked at Thor, even though he looked as if a stiff breeze could knock him over.

 

Thor turned to scowl and pointed at the Prince. “Stay there and be quiet!” His eyes whited out and lightning, chaotic and bright, sparked on his skin before it began to strike. The creature wailed and struggled, wounds opening to ooze freely. Thor smiled and sent forth another surge, determined to finish her, but that would not be his luck. A bolt hit the lower part of the insect’s abdomen, releasing her from the tubing into which she had reared her eggs. Her large body fell from the suspended angle and she charged toward Thor, mandibles crashing together with an audible  _ smack _ . “Damnit!” Static gathered around the King as he stepped back and prepared to attack once more.

 

“Imbecile.”

 

“Loki, what—” Thor gasped as his brother grabbed both sides of his head roughly, his eyes darkening into the green of Loki’s aura. Loki was steering now, combining their powers. Thor could only watch as his arm thrust forward, a focused lightning attack pulsing from him with enough intensity to push him  _ and  _ Loki backward. It entered the queen’s open mouth and exited through her thorax. Her giant body fell to the dirt, dead, as the momentum had her sliding to a stop at Thor’s feet. Another attack ravaged the egg sack, leaving nothing but a smoking puddle of thick fluid. 

 

Thor staggered as his brother’s hold released, hands finding his knees so that he could gather his bearings. “Good...thinking.” He panted. Thor smiled, gave the large carcass a kick, and turned to Loki. His relief quickly vanished as he found his brother on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. “You fool, you’ve done too much!”

 

“So it...would seem.” Loki spit, saliva tinged with blood, as Thor pulled him up again. His limbs were feeling heavy, as if the man of Iron was pinning them down. Thor was nearly dragging him along before he even realized they were moving, and Loki noticed he was leaving quite the trail. His seidr was tapped out. His wounds were bleeding freely and he found he was mesmerized by the thick globules that were dropping from underneath the cape-bandage. They shimmered under the pale light from his earlier spell and fell in slow motion. If he listened, he could hear them hitting the dirt even as Thor kept them moving. 

 

“Are you still with me?”

 

Loki lifted his head and blinked at his brother. “I’m...here.” He inhaled sharply and attempted to take back some of his own weight only to stumble and nearly bring down both of them. They were at the mouth of the tunnel now and the King was staring at another to the left. “Brother...I can’t.” 

 

“Loki, just try to—” Both heads snapped up and to the right as the ground began to tremble beneath them, following a symphony of hisses, clicks, and screeches: the remaining insects were coming to defend their queen. Thor wet his lips and hiked Loki a bit further up against his side, earning a groan from the Prince. “I don’t want to be here when they figure out they’re too late.” He began to advance to the left tunnel, the sound of Loki’s boots dragging across the mess of bones and dirt, along with their labored breaths, now barely audible. “Come on! Stay with me!”

 

“T-t-trying.” Loki could do little more than whisper, his head hanging down. He would get his feet under him only to stumble moments later. Once he finally seemed to manage a slow limp, he stopped abruptly and listed to the side, retching blood and bile into the dirt. Thor held fast as Loki doubled over and heaved, adjusting his hold so that the younger wouldn’t fall. Loki slumped against Thor, rolling his head back toward the way they had come as the sounds of hundreds of approaching insects echoed in the dimming lights. “We’re not...going to make it.” He rasped, concentrating exclusively on remaining on his feet. Getting them to move again would be another issue entirely. “Leave—”

 

“Don’t say it.” Thor warned, squinting against the throb behind his own eyes. “Don’t even  _ think _ it.” He tightened his hold around Loki’s middle, staring behind them and then shifting his gaze to their front. He could feel a change in temperature. If he focused, he was certain he could see a shift in the darkness ahead. They were close to the exit. “We are getting out of here together, brother.” Thor managed a step before a strange noise brought him to another hault.  _ Static.  _

 

_ “-or? Loki? -an you -ear us?”  _ There was no mistaking Steve Rogers’ voice, even when muffled by the interference. They  _ had _ to be close to the outside if the comms were again functional. 

 

“Captain!” Thor shifted Loki again, placing one hand on his earpiece. “Can you hear me?” No answer. With a growl, Thor looked back once again, the scrapes and hisses growing ever closer. “Apologies, little brother.” There was no resistance as Thor twisted and bent, one arm sliding behind Loki’s knees while the other stayed behind his upper back. There was also no snarky comment. No threat of retaliation for wounded pride. One arm remained across Thor’s shoulder while the other dangled limply and Loki’s head hung back lifelessly. “No, no, no.” The Thunderer chanted, his own limp barely slowing him as he pressed on toward the outside. “You will  _ not _ die! That is an order from your  _ King _ !”

 

_ “Thor, is that you? Do you copy?”  _

 

He felt relief burn in his chest, settling hard just above the worry in his gut. “Yes, Captain! I have my brother and we are nearing the exit but we’re not alone!” 

 

_ “We’re going to blow the tunnels, but we need you and Loki clear.’ _

 

He cursed. “We are both injured; Loki grievously so.”

 

_ “We have medical on standby.” _ Stark’s voice this time.  _ “I found the exit and brought some friends. We’re just waiting on you to make your grand escape.” _

 

Thor looked down at Loki and slowed his pace, lowering the Prince’s feet to once again drag the ground and adjusting him until he was tightly tucked against the King’s side, head laying against Thor’s shoulder. His steps halted and he listened to the noises approaching behind him as he outstretched his free arm, palm down. 

 

_ “So, that escape I mentioned.”  _ Stark quipped.  _ “Can we expect it soon?” _

 

The insects grew closer, the ground shaking and Thor spared a moment to wonder if he had not timed this accurately--but then he heard it. The  _ hum _ before the impacts that grew closer at a pace far more rapid than the bugs were capable. He flexed his fingers, feeling the connection grow stronger as her deadly tune grew louder.

 

StormBreaker burst free of the swarm and Thor’s hand closed around the handle with stunning precision, a surge of lightning sent into the weapon to keep its momentum. Thor and Loki were yanked from the ground and pulled behind the ax with intense velocity. The exit was finally in sight and Thor closed his eyes as they emerged from the darkness, the sunlight blinding. 

 

“Blow it!” He cried into the communicator, retracting his powers and releasing StormBreaker. He curled around Loki as best as he could as they hit the dirt, rolling several times before coming to a halt with Thor instantly shielding his brother as the charges were set off. Dirt and debris rained down mercilessly. When the trembling ground fell still, his ears were ringing and his vision swimming.

 

“They’re over here!”

 

Thor heard the voices, rolling on to his side to lie beside Loki. His brother was not moving, not even trembling, and bleeding freely onto the ground. “Loki,” he gasped, “we made it out.” The King was having trouble holding his eyes open, his adrenaline diminished and injuries catching up with him. He brought a trembling hand to the side of Loki’s neck. “Wake up.” Thor was vaguely aware of gunfire, probably dispatching any insects that had managed to make it out. Hands pulled at him, rolling him onto his back. “Loki first.” He argued, weakly.

 

“Bruce is with him.” 

 

Thor rolled his head toward Steve’s voice, three of the Captain wavering in and out of focus. “ _ Loki first _ ,” he repeated, and attempted to look back toward his brother. Someone sat on their knees in his line of sight and Thor growled, albeit not very menacingly. “Banner! How fares my brother?” He turned his head back and forth, eyes closed to avoid the penlight someone was shining at them. “ _ Banner! _ ”

 

“Thor, listen to me,” Steve’s calm voice again. “Bruce is already on the the carrier with Loki. I’ll take you to him, but first, let these men do their jobs and look at your—Thor!” The Thunderer was on his feet (barely) and walking (staggering) toward the aircraft with two medical personnel on his heels. Steve shook his head as Tony, in full gear, touched down beside him.

 

“Bugs are toast. How are Fred and Barney?”

 

Steve gave him an exasperated look. “Thor is stubborn, Loki is his little brother, so there won’t be any separating them until Thor knows he’s okay. We’ll know more once they can be properly examined.” 

 

“So...Wakanda, then?” Tony asked, crossing his arms while the suit’s visor retracted away from his face. He squinted against the light and only spared the smallest glance toward the Captain before his eyes returned to Thor, who continued his unsteady path to his brother. 

 

Steve mirrored Tony’s stance. “I think you’d like it there.” He paused, dropping his gaze to the ground. “I only went back to keep the peace we found after the war. Given the circumstances and the fact that Bucky—”

 

“I know.” Tony’s mouth twitched into a smile, but it faded just as fast. “Your room is still at the mansion. If you ever change your mind.” The visor crawled back into place and Steve watched the inventor disappear in a blur of red and gold behind the clouds. 

 

“Mr. Thor,  _ please _ !”

 

Steve dropped his eyes toward the commotion and, with a sigh, started toward the helicarrier just as Thor disappeared within. Inside, he found it to be no less chaotic. Thor was finally still, perched on the edge of a stretcher a mere few feet from where Bruce was treating Loki. Steve took a seat nearby, as the medical team worked furiously around the brothers.

 

“O2 SAT is stable but BP is dropping rapidly,” a petite woman said, holding a plastic mask steady over Loki’s mouth and nose. 

 

Bruce nodded but didn’t look away from the wound he was stitching. “He’s in shock. How is that IV coming?” 

 

“It’s in, Dr. Banner. Antivenom administered.” 

 

“Good, get the fluids hanging. Lactated ringers, 100 ml per hour. 80 mg of dopamine, too. We need to get his blood pressure up.”

 

Thor successfully ignored the two men focused on him, exhausted gaze darting between those speaking over Loki. “Banner.” He said the man’s name quietly, exhaustion heavy in his voice. 

 

Bruce tied off the last stitch and looked up. “He’s hanging in there.” He offered a small smile, opening his mouth to speak again when an alarm screeched to his right. Bruce looked back to Thor, everything in his expression contradicting the words that had just left his mouth. Thor’s heart stopped though the alarm claimed it was Loki’s instead.

 

“He’s crashing!”

 

“We need to intubate!”

 

“Doctor, he’s seizing.” 

 

Thor didn’t remember standing and wasn’t sure how Steve had moved so quickly to now be at his side, mouth moving with reassurances that Thor could not hear over the image of Loki, pale as a sheet and not breathing. A narrow tube disappeared past his brother’s lips. Banner was placing two paddles on a newly exposed chest and Loki was arching off the stretcher after Bruce yelled something. A pale hand hung limply in the air and Thor did not fight the urge to take it in his own. Or he would have, had the world not begun to spin. Everything tilted and voices were mere senseless noise. Steve was in front of him— no, he was  _ over _ him, but Thor looked past the Captain’s head to that hand again. He reached for it, fingertips brushing, barely registering how cold the skin felt, before the world faded to black.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor didn’t like that he was surrounded by voices. Several were comfortingly familiar, but strangers were closer, feeding his anxiety before he could even feel his body. He bid his eyes to open, but his body chose to ignore his wishes. He didn’t even fight as he was dragged back into blissful darkness. 

 

The next time he was aware of himself, he found the exhaustion less smothering. Thor’s eyes, dry and irritated, finally opened. The bionic one hummed as it attempted focus through mechanical means, while the other blinked away the remaining fog of sleep. The dimly lit room was bland, with nothing but a bed and a small cart of various equipment in a far corner. The curtains were drawn, and Thor contemplated briefly on opening them, before the door opened and Bruce entered, followed by a young man Thor recognized as T’Challa, Wakanda’s King.

 

“Hey, you’re awake!” Banner smiled, laying a clipboard on the medical cart before crossing the distance to the bed. “You had a decent concussion. How do you feel?”

 

T’Challa nodded in greeting and Thor returned the gesture with a small smile. “Tired, but well,” he answered, focusing his attention back on Bruce. He opened his mouth to elaborate when he was assaulted by the memory of finding Loki, injured: carrying his brother through the darkness: Banner yelling over Loki’s pale form. Thor’s gaze traveled to his hand where he could still feel the chill in Loki’s skin. Panicked eyes rose to find Bruce already holding up both hands in a placating gesture, a calm smile on his face.

 

“Loki is alive, Thor.”

 

“Thank the Norns.” Thor’s head fell back against the pillow, the relief overwhelming. He closed his eyes for a moment, not trusting himself to speak further. Luckily, Banner seemed to understand.

 

“His room is close by, and he’s resting. The venom was a nasty neurotoxin, but we were able to stabilize him. Clint showed improvement quickly but his injury was far less substantial. Loki endured severe injuries without immediate treatment. It was—” he hesitated, “touch and go for a few hours, but we—”

 

“How long have we been here?” Thor asked, sitting up with only the slightest wince. 

 

“Well, you lost some blood and had a head injury.” Bruce turned to T’Challa, who remained silent but raised his eyebrows, before giving Thor a look that said he wouldn’t like what he was about to hear. “It’s been just over 26 hours.”

 

Thor paled. The Valkyrie had been appointed as head of council while Thor and Loki were away from New Asgard. He did not doubt her ability to lead, but if she had not heard from them—

 

“We’ve spoken to Brunnhilde.” Bruce watched the tension bleed out of his comrade. “T’Challa sent some of his best advisors to help while you and Loki recover here.” 

 

Thor once again nodded to the young King. “New Asgard is in your debt. I thank you, friend.” 

 

“From one King to another, I understand. Rest easy. You and your brother may stay here as long as required.” There was a soft knock on the door and a young man entered, only to bow and remain in the entryway. “It appears I am needed elsewhere. If you’ll excuse me.”

 

“Of course.” Bruce smiled while Thor waved awkwardly. Once the door closed, there was a moment of comfortable silence that passed between the two men before Banner stood, wiping his palms on his jeans. “I’m guessing you’re ready to see Loki. Do you think you can walk?”

 

Thor shifted. His injuries were healing nicely, but his body was stiff. Other than the ghost of a headache that still lingered behind his eyes and a dull ache in his leg, he felt little more than tired. “I believe I can manage, yes.” The blankets were tossed aside and Thor swung his legs off the bed, stretching and twisting to awaken lethargic muscles. 

 

Bruce waited patiently by the door. “Steve and Bucky moved a couch into Loki’s room for when you woke up. You know, so you can rest while he recovers.”

 

Thor stood, only swaying for a heartbeat before finding his balance. “I will have to remember to thank them.” He was able to put weight on the injured leg and walk,the limp almost imperceptible. 

 

Bruce held open the door and followed Thor out, stepping around to lead them down the hall. He again held the door to Lok’s room and allowed Thor to enter first. 

 

The room was much bigger than Thor’s own. The aforementioned couch was against the far wall, several feet from the bed.  _ Not close enough,  _ Thor thought before his eyes settled on the still figure on the bed. Even unconscious, Loki had clearly improved. The pallor to his skin was much less than what Thor had seen in the tunnel. The shallow cuts that had littered his skin were healed and whitened. Soon, not even scars would remain. The IV was still in his left hand, leading to a bag hanging from a pole. 

 

“What—” Thor began.

 

“It’s only fluids to keep him hydrated while he’s not awake,” Bruce explained. “He’s doing really well, Thor. He doesn’t need help breathing anymore, and after we gave him antibiotics, we ran tests for infection since he still has a slight fever. They were all negative. He just needs to rest. He’ll wake up soon.” 

 

Bruce stayed in the doorway as Thor moved further into the room, dragging a chair closer to the bed. He saw no need in telling the man that his little brother had died twice on the way to Wakanda: Bruce had administered the adrenaline injection himself. Loki had been intubated, his lungs failing. Bruce had been certain he would be giving Thor the news of his brother’s death during the 3 hour ride to Wakanda, until they had arrived and made use of the medical facilities, and Princess Shuri’s marvelous insights. 

 

Shuri had taken over the moment they had arrived, collecting blood samples from Loki and running tests on both those and the ones from Barton. She created a serum that worked with Loki’s natural healing, purging the venom from his system. He had improved immediately and dramatically. Now, only the stomach wound remained and even that was no longer as concerning.

 

Thor seemed content with the explanation as he took a seat next to the bed, covering Loki’s hand with his own. His brother’s skin was warm with the remnants of fever: no longer cold as death. Loki’s breathing was deep and even, face smooth, lacking the tight lines of pain that Thor had seen last. 

 

“Thank you, Bruce,” Thor sighed.

 

“Thank Shuri. She really took care of you both.” Banner hovered in the doorway for a beat longer. “I’ll have some food sent up. I’ll be back later to check on you both.”

 

Thor nodded as the door clicked shut, his eyes remaining on Loki. “I told you we’d make it out,” he smiled, allowing several moments of nothing but Loki’s quiet breaths. “I’m proud of you, little brother.” Thor squeezed the hand that remained still under his own. “I’d tell you this when you wake, but you would only tell me to shut up. You’ve never seemed to understand your potential.” He sniffed, good eye wet and bright. “Mother saw it. She always knew. She always believed in you.” Thor now held Loki’s hand between both of his, resting his forehead against his knuckles. “She’d be so proud, Loki. You should be too.” 

 

* * *

 

The first thing he noticed was how easy it was to breathe. He could drag in air without the painful weight on his chest that forced his lungs to freeze. He took a long, deep breath just to savor the feeling. The act sent an ache through his midsection, leading to his second realization: the agony that had previously consumed him was absent, replaced by a dull throb across his stomach. He made to bring his hands to the wound but his left felt strange while his right wouldn’t move, weighed down by  _ something.  _ Realization number three meant opening his eyes, which he did slowly. The room was fuzzy, a blur of shapes and colors that he couldn’t make out. He wasn’t sure where he was but there was a comforting presence close by that kept his anxiety at bay. Blinking slowly, he swallowed the frustration when his eyes refused to focus.  _ Still recovering _ , he reasoned. Finally, he recentered his attention on the weight resting on his hands. Rolling his head to the left, he found what Bruce had once explained was an IV. He could feel the cool fluids enter his veins and allowed himself to linger on that feeling for a moment more before he rolled his head to the right. 

 

He smiled faintly. Loki would know that spikey mess of blonde hair anywhere-- _ Thor. _

 

There was a peacefulness to his brother’s sleeping face that made Loki hesitate on waking him. Peace was not something they were often afforded. Licking his cracked lips, he lifted his left hand and reached over to tap a finger against the top of Thor’s head. “Th—” his gravelly voice grated against his throat and he swallowed thickly before trying again. “Thor.”

 

Thor blinked once, twice, and then drew in a deep breath as he raised his head. When his eyes found Loki’s, he straightened with a gasp. “Loki!” he yelled.

 

Loki’s brow drew together and he rolled his eyes. “A little louder, oaf.” He winced as he tried (and failed) to sit up. “I don’t think they know in the Western hemisphere that I’ve awakened.”

 

“Sorry,” Thor offered much more quietly, standing with only the slightest sway. He reached to assist Loki in his endeavor, not voicing his shock when the younger did not pull away. “How are you feeling?” he asked, arranging the pillows behind Loki’s back before he sat back down. He just caught himself as he reached for his brother’s hand and thought better of it.

 

The sour expression faded from Loki’s face. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Like a giant insect tried to gift me as a pregnancy snack to his grotesque mistress.” He allowed his head to fall back. “Are they dead?”

 

“Every last one.” Thor was focused on Loki, but glanced over to see the food tray on an adjustable rolling table against the wall. It must have been brought in while he slept. He stood again and made his way over, rolling the table back with him before he sat again. He retrieved the water pitcher and filled the small plastic cup, noticing the look Loki was giving him as he handed it over. “What?”

 

“You’re limping.” 

 

Thor laughed and twisted in the chair to lift the lid on the tray. “I’m well, brother.” Two bowls of soup, still warm, waited underneath. He would wait until Loki finished his water, then they would both eat. “Bruce and Wakanda’s Princess ensured we received the best care.” Loki cocked a skeptical eyebrow as he drained the cup. “I slept for over a day. My wounds ache but are closed and healing. I just need rest.”

 

Loki lowered the cup and tilted his head. “Yet, here you sit,” he chided, but Thor didn’t miss the ghost of a smile that drained any true spite from the words. Green eyes followed Thor’s hand as he collected the cup and returned it to the tray, trading it for a small bowl that he offered to Loki. Truthfully, the thought of eating made him nauseous, but he needed energy to replenish his seidr and he needed seidr to fully heal. He accepted the bowl and began to absently stir the contents, smiling faintly as Thor decided to forego the spoon and tilted the bowl to his lips. “I will never cease to find your lack of decorum disturbing.” 

 

Thor lowered the bowl and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “I’ll never cease to find your vocabulary anything other than absurd.” 

 

“That may be the most intelligent thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

 

Thor smiled and watched as Loki continued to stir the soup. His smile faltered, then faded. “I was terrified that I had lost you.” Green eyes flickered up but Thor found it hard to hold his brother's gaze. “Everything you’ve done since the war, and I thought that just as you were making peace with who you are, you—”

 

“I’m not dead, brother.” Loki had gone back to staring into the bowl. “What have I told you about sentiment?”

 

“Loki, I—”

 

“Leave it, Thor.” He released the spoon and placed his hand on the other side of the bowl to cup it between his palms. “I provide counsel when it is needed for the better of New Asgard. I accompany you on these ridiculous missions with your insufferable friends and even find it in me to assist in the protection of Midgard.” He paused, tapping a thumb against the bowl. Finally he raised his head and regarded his brother. “I’m  _ here _ . What more do you want from me?”

 

“It isn’t what I want  _ from  _ you, Loki.” Thor sat his bowl on the table and leaned forward to put a hand on Loki’s forearm, squeezing gently. “It is what I want  _ for _ you.” Loki was now staring at Thor’s hand as if he meant to pull away, but as the seconds passed, he remained still. “I wish for your happiness. I wish for you to find your place, even if it is not by my side.”

 

Loki laughed, earning a confused look from his older brother. “Do you truly think I would still be here if I did not  _ choose  _ to be?” He went back to stirring his soup.

 

“You’re...happy in New Asgard? With the Avengers?” 

 

Loki released the spoon and pulled his arm away from Thor’s grip with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “Oh for Norns’ sake, Thor.” Wetting his lips, he leaned forward as far as his wound allowed, narrowing his eyes. “Listen well, I will say this only once. I am  _ perfectly content _ serving as your advisor. I’ve sat on the throne, and I no longer desire it. Protecting it is far more entertaining and quite possibly even worth following you into battle with your band of merry idiots. My  _ place _ is at your side, not by duty but by  _ choice _ .” He paused to give Thor a chance to process. “Do you understand? Need I speak slower and use smaller words?”

 

Thor stared for a moment, his heart warmed. “No. No, I understand.” 

 

Loki sat back, albeit rougher than he had intended. Jarring his wounds, he growled irritably. “Good. Now, eat your blasted soup.”

 

“Yes, brother.” Thor collected his bowl and brought it to his lips but paused with a smirk. “Loki?”

 

“ _ Yes,  _ Thor?”

 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Thor tipped the bowl as Loki’s eyes rolled up to rest on the ceiling.

 

“Norns, give me strength! One more word and you’re wearing my meal.” Loki glared as Thor continued to slowly drain the bowl. After a moment, the younger removed the spoon from his soup and tapped it against the edge to remove any excess before he sat the utensil on his lap. He licked his lips once more as he lifted the bowl. “I’m glad too.” He muttered quickly before he titled his own bowl to his lips, closing his eyes. 

 

He didn’t need to  _ see  _ Thor’s ridiculous smile to know it was there.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to submit a prompt for Sick or Sane, please email me at you.mewling.quim@outlook.com and we can talk about it!


End file.
